


Games

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wesley/Lilah drabble inspired by folk tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

She worked for this plane's main source of evil. He worked, or had worked, for the forces of good. She'd been assigned to tempt him to the dark, but they were both aware of a subtle shift. They couldn't be themselves. That would be wrong, insomuch as such a word could apply to people like them.

So they were other people. People or...and that's how one night a fairly bemused Wesley found himself saying, "Not by the hair on my Chinny-Chin-Chin."

There was huffing and puffing and the house certainly came down.

She _DID_ make a great Big Bad Wolf.


End file.
